


Fish and Chips?

by differentjasper



Category: Freakazoid (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Silly, i actually kind of like lord bravery. he's a jerk but he's also surrounded by jerks sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Freakazoid meets Lord Bravery.





	Fish and Chips?

“I’m Lord Bravery,” the man said, sniffing and looking generally very proud. If there had been a breeze, he probably would have shifted his cape a little to catch it.  
“Oh!” Freakazoid was suitably impressed, he hoped. “You mean like the bake shop?”  
Lord Bravery sputtered, and glowered. “No, you fool! Not like the damned bake shop!”  
Freakazoid squinted at Lord Bravery a minute. He walked around him a minute. He leaned in very close, uncomfortably close, looking very serious, for a minute. Then he leaned back and grinned. “Ooooh, I recognize you now, you’re Lord Fishes and Chips!”  
Lord Brave— Fishes and Chips stomped his foot and practically growled. “I am not Lord Fishes and Chips! I’m Lord Bravery, I don’t care what that stupid copyright company has to say!”  
Then he paused. “Wait, how did you know about that?”  
Freakazoid shrugged, and took a long, gestural arc with his hand to finally land his finger pointing at his temple. “Well, this is all connected to the entire internet, so…”  
Lord F and C stared. His hands twitched. “You… you’re connected to the entire internet.”  
“Yup!”  
“Even the bits that you aren’t really normally allowed to go on.”  
“Well, I kind of am the internet, in a way, so of course!”  
“…I don’t suppose you could hack your way into a copyright database?”


End file.
